


New Headquarters Rule

by amtrak12



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, but mostly it's just fun team antics, queerplatonic yatesbert and romantic toltzmann is how I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at the end of a long week makes Erin fall asleep on the couch. Minor shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Headquarters Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Naming short scenes is hard, but at least I can say I finished a fic again.

It was a blessedly quiet weekend after a hectic week of back-to-back-to-back busts. The Ghostbusters were lounging around headquarters in front of the TV. A _Beverly Hills Cop_ marathon had been playing, but now the channel had switched to some other 80s movie so obscure or low-performing that none of them recognized it.

Patty stifled a yawn and tried to shift to a more comfortable position on the couch. She didn't have much space to shift in. Somewhere during _Beverly Hills Cop 2_ , Holtzmann had sprawled out over lap and her bony tailbone was starting dig bruises into Patty's thigh. Patty nudged her shoulder. "How did you end up in my lap again?"

"Don't know. Guess I just sat down like this," Holtzmann said. Even from behind, Patty could see the edges of Holtz's knowing smirk.

"Uh huh, guess this is just your natural state to sit like this." In addition to being on Patty's lap, Holtzmann also had her feet propped out on top of a rickety TV tray. "Guess it never occurred to you move your butt off and stop giving me dead leg."

"Nope," Holtzmann said. "Can't mess with the natural order of things."

Patty would have put up an argument or tease her back, but honestly it was time for them all to just go to bed.

"Ah dammit," Abby muttered to their left. "Erin fell asleep."

Patty and Holtzmann glanced over at the other end of the couch. Sure enough Erin was asleep, head slumped over and resting on Abby's shoulder.

"Excellent." Holtzmann pushed herself upright without dropping her feet back to the floor. Patty winced as the weight from her tailbone got worse. "Do we write on her face?"

"Baby, use a different leg."

"Sorry." Holtz switched to kneeling across Patty's lap -- probably to reach a better angle for writing on Erin's face, but at least it distributed her weight more evenly.

"She's like an oven when she falls asleep," Abby complained. She checked down her blouse and then shook it away from her skin to let some air down there. "God, I'm already sweating."

Patty could see the gears churning inside Holtz's mind. "You are not writing on her face, Holtzy. Leave people alone when they're asleep."

"Uh huh, sure." Holtzmann suddenly sprang up, feet squeezed onto the small bit of couch cushion left between Patty and Abby, body leaning up over Abby's face to reach around the corner of the wall and into the shelving unit kept there.

"What are you doing?"

"Holtzy, sit down."

Holtzmann settled back down with a box of white strips in her hand. Patty peered down at them. They looked kind of like band-aids except they had a small screen on them. Holtzmann fished one out and pulled off strips of plastic on the back to expose the adhesive. Then, she leaned over and stuck the strip across Erin's forehead. It dawned on Patty that it was a disposable thermometer.

"Are you checking her temperature?"

"Yeah," Holtzmann said finally sitting back down on Patty's lap. "I'm seeing if she gets hotter when she sleeps."

Now, it was getting pretty late at night and they were all exhausted from the work they'd done that week. So the idea of actually measuring temperatures to see if being asleep made Erin hotter was incredibly amusing. Slap-happy hilarious, if you will. Patty's smothered laugh came out as a snort. Then, Holtzmann was chuckling, and then they were both cracking up so hard that they were rolling down at their end of the couch and making Abby giggle even as she tried to shush them.

"You guys have to be more quiet."

Abby's attempts were for nothing. The giggling woke Erin up anyway. Groggily, she sat up, wiped at her face, and looked around.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Six," Holtzmann said, grinning.

"In the morning?" Erin said.

"No, it's eleven thirty," Patty said.

"Eleven thirty-six in the morning," Holtzmann said. Patty nudged her.

"Are you okay there?" Abby asked Erin. "You look a little disoriented."

She did look disoriented, like she might have been in the middle of a dream and couldn't remember why she was in the fire station. Or maybe she just had a sore neck. The disposable thermometer chose to beep at that moment, and it startled her.

"Ooo." Holtzmann scrambled forward and ripped the strip off Erin's head.

"Ow!" Erin winced and raised her hand to her forehead. "What was that? Did you guys put a pore strip on my head?"

"No, those go on your nose," Holtzmann said, pointing to her own nose. The way she scrunched it as she pointed had Patty dissolving into giggles again.

"Hmm," Holtzmann continued looking over the strip. "Ninety-eight point nine, could be high. Erin?" She scrambled up and ran over to the notebook they had hanging on the wall for grocery and supply lists. "What's your average resting temperature?"

"What?"

Patty stood up too, grateful to stretch her legs finally. She wandered over to Holtzmann and peered over her shoulder at what she was writing.

"No, I wouldn't say she was sleeping yet," Patty pointed. "I'd say that was just napping."

"Good point." Holtzmann erased her note and wrote napping instead.

"Hold on," Erin broke in. "Were you guys experimenting on me?"

Holtzmann wiggled her head and shrugged. "Can taking measurements really be called experimenting?"

Erin looked at Abby, betrayal etched across her still groggy face.

"Well, I mentioned you always put off more heat when you're asleep and Holtz wanted to check."

Erin sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, new headquarters rule: no experimenting or sticking things on each other's faces when we're asleep. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." "Sure." They all nodded.

"Okay." Erin drug herself up off the couch and shuffled towards the stairs to go to bed.

"Hey, Erin," Holtzmann called out when she reached the first step. Erin stopped and turned around.

"Is the no sticking things on your face instead of or in addition to the rules about camouflages and stepping on the gas to not let you in the car?"

Erin only answered with a glare before disappearing upstairs.

Patty nodded. "I think it's both. I think it's in addition to."

Holtzmann flipped the page of the notebook over to the page titled "Erin's Fun-Sucking Vampire Rules" and added to the bottom of the list "no sticking thermometers on people's faces when they're asleep".


End file.
